Classifications (WH)
This page is to help classify characters by powers and origins. Classify the character by their PRIMARY power source. Mutants Mutants are those born with the X-Factor or X-Gene. They generally discover their powers during puberty, though some have access to them upon birth. If an individual is born with powers, they ARE a mutant. If they inherited their gifts from super powered parents that aren't mutants, such as Franklin Richards from Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, that still makes him a mutant. Several classifications have been made for mutants alone. Omega Omega mutants are a certain powerful class of super-powered individuals in the universe to indicate mutants with the ability (or potential) to exist beyond the boundaries of physical existence. Immortality is also a possibility, but not a requirement. Being able to control matter and energy on the sub-molecular scale also seems to be a requirement. It is speculated that omega implies unlimited and ultimate potential. (Examples: Jean Grey, Franklin Richards, and Vulcan.) *Bogeyman *Darksyde *Guardian *Magneto *Mastermind *Red Queen *Thor Alpha Alpha mutants have powerful, advantageous mutant traits and no disadvantageous flaws. Perhaps the most feared of mutants, alphas look completely human yet have some of the most powerful abilities recorded. Currently it is estimated less than 10% of all mutants are alphas, although given they look human the percentage might be somewhat greater. (Examples: Cyclops, Storm, Professor X, Magneto.) *Belisarius *Dark Phoenix *Gambit *Malice *Marvel Queen *Myst *Reaper *Seer *Slayer *Titan *White Witch *Wolverine Beta Betas are not weaker than alphas in what power regards, but they are not perfect. Along their advantageous mutations they have minor flaws, sometimes merely cosmetic, but that hinders them in some significant way. It is believed about 10% of all mutants are betas. (Examples: Angel, Beast, and Nightcrawler.) *Moonsong *Wraith Gamma ''Gammas are also powerful mutants, having some impressive gifts, but along with those powers they also have major flaws that make their lives hard, often miserable, and many times, shortened. Roughly 10% of all mutants are gammas, and they are usually easy to recognize, as they are often saddled with important physical defects. (Examples: Marrow and Maggot.) *Succubus *Deadpool *Discerpo Delta Delta mutants lack the impressive powers of alphas, but share their lack of flaws. Deltas are mutants with small abilities of little use under most circumstances. The number of deltas in the world is unknown, but it is assumed they are at least 50% of all mutants, and the number could be far greater because a good number of deltas don't even know they are mutants. (Examples: Cypher, Domino, and Callisto.) *Archer *Fatal *Jinx *Tarantula Epsilon-Delta Epsilon-Deltas are mutants who have abilities that are for all purposes latent they don't commonly manifest their powers at all or only under certain circumstances (i.e. outside influence, trauma, etc.). Though it is highly uncommon for their powers to ever activate at all. Further the classification also includes those whose powers are only activated by physical contact with someone of the same genetic template, commonly siblings, though not limited to that particular familial bond. (Examples: Joey Bailey and Gailyn Bailey.) Epsilon Epsilons are the unfortunate ones among Homo Superiors. Epsilons often have minor superhuman traits, but those are overshadowed by crippling major flaws that makes a normal life for them almost completely impossible. It is believed about 20% of all mutants are epsilons, but often is very difficult to distinguish them from gammas. (Examples: Beak, Tar Baby and Wither.) Meta Humans Meta humans are those individuals who obtained their powers through any number of ways that do not fit in to the mutant classification system, such as experiments, accidents, etc. Several classifications exist for Meta Humans. Human Prime Though not truly possessing any powers of any kind, these individuals have trained their minds and bodies to be as impressive as they possibly can. (Examples: Batman, Nightwing, and Hawkeye.) *Batman *Cassandra Simmons *Red X *Ronin Enhanced Human These individuals are at the peak of human evolution due to manipulation or enhancement of some sort. (Examples: Captain America and Black Panther.) *Arsenal *Captain America *Psionic Techno Human Humans who have been enhanced through technological means. This is regardless of whether it is a suit or bionic implants of some kind. (Examples: Iron Man, Cyborg, and Doctor Doom.) *Bodycount *Iron Lad *Iron Man *Metal King *Night Lord *Psionic Mystical Human These are individuals who gained their powers and abilities through divine intervention or other mystical means of some sort. (Examples: Captain Marvel (DC), Thor, Wonder Woman, Doctor Strange, and Ghost Rider.) *Death's Daughter *Ghost Rider *Raven Super Human These are humans who have been greatly enhanced, whether on purpose or by accident, to the point where their abilities and powers are truly remarkable. (Examples: Hulk, Flash, Daredevil, and Spider-Man.) *Angel *Brimstone *Daredevil *Doom *Flare *G-Force *Green Phantom *Hobgoblin *Mr. Fantastic *Nuclear Winter *Phoenix *Quake *Sarge *Shockwave *Spider-Boy *Spider-Man Cosmic Human These humans have gained powers through direct contact with the Power Cosmic or by any space age technology. (Examples: Green Lantern and Nova.) Non Human These individuals are not originally from Earth, despite some of them looking exactly like humans. (Examples: Silver Surfer, Superman, Thanos, and Martian Manhunter.) *Revak *Tryax A.I. Though not technically even alive, these individuals have made impressive marks on the world around them. Most of them are the highest form of technology the world has ever known. A sentient being created through technological means. (Examples: Vision and Red Tornado.) Category:World of HeroesCategory:Classifications